jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
This is the 2nd Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Storyline (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers are seen in front of the Construction Area, which is right next to the Crossover Mansion) Jack: (going through the list) Ok everybody, listen up. Today, Mr. Krabs has opened his new mobian version restrurant of the "Krusty Krab" right next door to the Crossover Mansion. So we need all the help we can get, because we have lots to do for the grand opening. Nitro: Meh. Patricia: Ok, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok, the 6 of you are in charge of picking up the special customers & the V.I.P. Customers. Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: Yes! Uh! (they hi-five) Jack: Girls, you start blowing up the balloons. Lindsay: Okie dokie. Jack: Spongebob, you & the rest of the Boys of Total Drama Gang will be in charge of the Krabby Patties. Owen: Mmm, krabby patties. Metal Patricia: Everyone else will be ready to do the construction of the New Krusty Krab SPARKY: And that leaves with Jack & Patricia who will be setting up the Tables & the Chairs. Jack: Alright. Nitro: How about me? Jack: Oh & uh Nitro, you will be setting up the decorations for the Grand Opening. Nitro: Right then. Crabs on my feet. Jack: I guess it's time for us to do the small job. SPARKY: And let's not forget the Royal Tables & the Royal Chairs for the V.I.P. Section of the Mobian Version of the Krusty Krab. Jack: Ok then, let's get to work. Zaktan: Let's go Piraka, let's take the buses! (The Piraka each ride their buses to pick up the special customers) Nitro: (starts decorating the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver.) Well, I had these crabby decor. (Everyone starts the construction of the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver.) Jack & Patricia: (setting up 10 normal tables) (We see the Girls are blowing up the balloons) Lindsay: This is gonna be great (blowing up a green balloon) LeShawna: Yeah, you know it, girl (blowing up a red balloon) Courtney: (blowing up a purple balloon) If there's a roof in the Krusty Krab, we can let the balloons go on the ceiling so they stay inside & won't float away. Beth: I guess that's a good point. Lily: (Mumbles - Duh...) Hey, guys. There's two people I want you to meet. (A female wolverine and female, holographic cheetah enter) Lily: Meet Rita and Karen... Rita: Hi, there! Karen: ... (Sighs) Hello... Jack: Hi there. Please to meet you two. My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk Karen:Wait a minute.... this place looks exactly like the Krusty Krab, and the furry yellow thing looks like... Spongebob! (Glares) Spongebob: Karen?! (glares) What are you doing here? I thought your with Dr. EggPlankton! Karen: Plankton? I WAS with him... until he got here! And now I'M stuck in this place! Nitro: Guys, lower your voice, it's getting noisy. I'm a bit... distracted. (still decorates the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver.) Scorpio: (goes in between of Spongebob & Karen) Break it up, you two! Enough with the arguing! Jack: Scorpio's right, arguing isn't getting us nowhere. Nitro: Arguing gets us to NOWHERE, & you guys are distracting my work. Scorpio: Hey, that's what Jack & I said. Nitro: You're REALLY distracting my work, arthropod. Patricia: (to Lily, Rita & Karen) Say, maybe you girls like to help us out with the grand opening of the Krusty Krab. How does that sound? Lily: Okay... Rita: Sure! Karen: Fine... Jack: Ok, let's continue working. Nitro: Alright, no distractions. Rita, Lily, and Karen: (Help decorate the new Krusty Krab) Jack & Patricia: (starts setting up 3 royal V.I.P. tables) Jack: Let's hope that the Piraka are bringing in the Special Customers. Nitro: Talk about "royalty"... Jack: That's the point. We have to make the V.I.P. Room look like it's "Royalty" & "Fancy". Nitro: Royal & fancy, got it, "sir". (rolls eyes) Patricia: I wonder how is the Piraka's process. (With the Piraka) Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: (at the front door of a castle) Zaktan: (knocking on the castle doors) A voice is heard, "Come in." Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: (comes inside of the castle, looking around) ???: Welcome to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. Zaktan: Thank you & we are here to pick you & your friends up to the grand opening of the Mobius Version of the Krusty Krab, which is right next door to the Crossover Mansion. ???: No, thanks. Reidak: Uh, question. Why can't you come? Josh: Y'know, I have some work to do, so you can go now. Vezok: Ok, bye Piraka: (leaves the castle) Avak: Now what are we gonna do? Thok: I guess we'll find someone else to be our special customers. Hakann: Hmm, how about...? (whispers to the other 5 Piraka) Zaktan: Oh my...I guess it could work. (Back at the Mobius Version of the Krusty Krab) Jack: (setting up the chairs) 37, 38....38? Uh Patricia, where's the rest? Patricia: Sorry, that's all the chairs that we can find Jack: There's suppose to be 50 normal chairs. 5 normal Chairs per normal table. Patricia: Hmm, can you guys help us find the rest of the chairs? Nitro: You need 10 normal tables. :) Edd: Don't worry, we've already set up the 10 tables for you. Metal Patricia: (scans the area trying to find 12 more chairs) Karen: .... (Continues decorating) Metal Patricia: The other chairs are inside the closet SPARKY: Nice spotting. Metal Patricia: Thanks. Xplode: (opens the closet) (spots the last 12 chairs) There are the chairs. Nitro: (yawns, still decorating) Mobian Monsters: (setting up the last of the chairs) Corroder: The Tables & Chairs are all set up. Jack: Yeah & Spongebob I want you to find some fry cook spatulas, now go out there & get us some fry cook spatulas for us. Spongebob: Yes sir, some fry cook splatulas, coming right up sir. (goes to the market to buy some fry cook spatulas) Nitro: (hears Spongebob) He got SPLAT. XD Ezekiel: Why'd you say that? Nitro: .... Ezekiel: Never mind what I said eh? Nitro: (chuckles) Owen: (notices the Piraka driving back to the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver in their buses with the "Alternate" Special Guests) Guys, the Piraka are back with the Special Guests. Jack: Ok guys, this is it. Here's comes our first customers, the Special Customers. Is everything ready? Lily: I think.... Jack: Then let's get ready. Avak: Hey! Hey! Please! Passengers are to stay seated and do not put their hands out the window! 6 buses surround the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver. and the doors open Piraka: (exits the buses & heads inside) Zaktan: Hi guys, we're back & we have our special customers. Vezok: Mmm, looks like we smelled fishy. Mr. Krabs: Did you say "Fishy"?! (sniffing) Reidak: What are you doing? Mr. Krabs: (squints his eyes) Do you smell it? Nitro: Done. (smells fishy stench in the Krusty Krab) Blegh. Mr. Krabs: That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells... smelly. eyes Nitro: Krabby patties, huh? (rolls eyes) Owen: Uh Mr. Krabs? Who did the Piraka get? Mr. Krabs: (quietly) Anchovies... Owen: Uh, can I get that last line again? Mr. Krabs: MOBIAN ANCHOVIES! Anchovies get out of the buses and rush inside the Krusty Krab: Mobius Ver., crowding, repeating the word "meep" over and over again Zaktan: (chuckles nervously) Eddy: How did they even get here? Vezok: Well, the special guests are suppose to be the Ancients from the Ancient Dimention, but they're too busy so we go with my alternative special costumers, which are Mobian Anchovies. Lily: (Sarcastically) Well, nice alternative, genius... Vezok: Sorry. Hehe (blushes in embarrassment) Jawblade: Let me handle this. (goes up to the Mobian Anchovies) Please, please, quiet! stop talking Is this any way to behave, hmmm? Anchovy: Eat! Jawblade: Could we show a little decency and form a neat, single file line in front of the register? anchovies are quiet at first, then pick up the Order Station boat, as their cries of "meep!" become more intense. I guess not! Nitro: Idiots. Ancient Dimension is inaccesible by Piraka like you. And these big mouths need to learn how to shut up. Reidak: Oh, that's why we can't have them as our Special guests. Thok: Wait, where's Spongebob the Hedgehog? Jack: He's gone to the supermarket to buy spatulas. Nitro: I heard about splatulas. (With Spongebob) Spongebob: (arrives at the supermarket) Supermarket, meeting all of your spatula needs. (enters inside) (Back with the Heroes) Jack: Somebody do something! Vezok: I'm sorry, but someone called me in my phone that it was a good idea. Nitro: (shrugs) Category:Episodes